


Should'a Seen This One Coming

by a_scrap_o_gray



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Daddy Kink, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overworking, caregiver!misaki, little!usagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scrap_o_gray/pseuds/a_scrap_o_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novelist Usami Akihiko certainly acts very childish, but perhaps there's something more underneath it~...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should'a Seen This One Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize; I wrote this on my phone. ^ ^' 
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!

Usami Akihiko could be a huge pain in Takahashi Misaki's ass. Always hanging on the college student, he's overly-affectionate. He could be self-centred and is too used to always getting what he wants. Usagi-san is spoiled rotten, childish, and practically useless in everything other than using unsuspecting innocents for his BL novels. The classic rich brat character. However...

Geeze, it kind of /is/ worth it. Misaki loves the feeling of his soft, slow breathing and his bare arms around Misaki's waist. The author just looks so young and at peace when he's sprawled out across his teddy, Suzuki-san, on the couch. He often steals himself to caress Usagi-san's ashy hair when he finds him like that in the middle of doing chores. Seeing the sensei's rare smiles when his lover puts a plate of octopus sausages or bunny apples in front of him is just worth it to Misaki. He secretly loves seeing Usagi happy. He secretly loves taking care of Usagi.

One day Usagi-san trudges into breakfast a little later than usual. He flops his weight down in his chair while the smaller boy brings over some napkins and silverware. This is Misaki's first clue that something's up, but his roommate is only late by a few minutes so he isn't really too concerned yet. He puts down the breakfast dishes that he had prepared and stands hesitantly.

'Just ignore it and carry on as normal! You're probably just imagining it, Misaki!,' he says in his head.

Usagi slumps to rest his arms and head on the breakfast table. And he doesn't say anything. And he doesn't /do/ anything. And he doesn't touch his food. Okay, now Misaki's getting a little more seriously concerned and nervous. 

'Um, just keep acting like nothing's up. Because nothing /is/ up, Misaki. Stop thinking in such a needy way! Say something now!'

"Hey! Um, come on! It's rude to refuse to eat a meal someone's prepared, Usagi-san. Itadakimasu! Heheheheh~..."

The novelist shifts to burry his face further into his crossed arms on the table. He hesitates to say something, but finally, a voice comes out that his lover's never heard before. It's so timid and vulnerable and high-pitched... 

Okay, something is most definitely wrong; Usagi-san's voice isn't supposed to have /any/ of those qualities. Shit. Crap. But Misaki was too busy freaking out in his own mind to focus on deciphering the man's quiet and muffled words.

Misaki takes a small step closer to where the man's sitting, like he's approaching an injured wild animal. 

"Um, gomenasai Usagi-san. What did you... say exactly?" Misaki asked trying to make his own voice a bit softer. He takes another baby step forwards and holds out his hand hesitantly, wondering if it would be a good idea touch his partner in order to comfort him.

After a moment, the novelist shifts slowly to peek out from his arms on the table with a red face and huge, desperate, watery eyes. He opens and closes his mouth hesitantly and lets out a defeated sigh. 

"I said- I said I think I need... some help,... Daddy..." Akihiko struggled to mumble out, staring at the breakfast table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy to have finally bitten the bullet and posted my very first fanfiction! I've finally contributed to a site I've been on for about over a year and a half, a manga and anime series I love, and a kink I'm obsessed with! If you really liked this work, please "kudos" or even "comment." Hajimemashite and arigatou gozaimasu~ ^ ^


End file.
